


History Disturbed

by Writer4Christ



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: AU, Angst and Tragedy, Death, Enemies, F/M, Fate, Friendship, Real Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-07-16 06:31:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7256281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writer4Christ/pseuds/Writer4Christ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is completely AU. Eliza realizes Alexander is about to duel Aaron Burr and races against the clock to save her husband. Will she make it in time or is death fated to take Alexander?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Eliza was sound asleep when she heard the quiet rustlings noises of her husband as he roamed about their bedroom. She had no idea what awaited her as the hours would pass on. “What could he possibly be doing at this hour?” she thought. She slowly sat up rubbing her eyes to adjust to the darkness.

“Alexander, what are you doing? Come back to bed,” she said.

Alexander was halfway out the door when his wife’s voice startled him. He stilled with his heart dropping into his stomach. With his wife’s command he nearly lost all his resolve to head to his so-called meeting. If he was smart he would have listened to her and climbed back into bed. He turned around to face her knowing this could possibly be the last time he’d ever see her beautiful face again.

“Go back to sleep Eliza. I need to write something down before I go to my meeting. I’ll be back before you know I’m gone,” he said to acquiesce her. 

Eliza looked out the window and it was still pitch black outside. “Alex, it is still dark. Come back to bed.”

He smiled as his wife tried to convince him to return to her side but he made a pledge. He was a christian man and he was an honorable one. He would not renege on this duel even if it cost him his life. “The meeting is at dawn out of town. I must go.”

Eliza knew she lost this little battle and scrunched up her nose in annoyance. “I’m going back to bed.”

Alexander hurried downstairs to his office and began writing his last letter to Eliza. She would forgive him. She would have time to finish what he started. She would have to time to live. She would continue the Hamilton legacy. Alexander walked out the front door slamming the door a little too hard unknowingly waking up his wife for the second time.

Upstairs, Eliza groaned thinking Alexander decided to change his mind and return safely to the confines of their bedroom. She reached for him only to find cold sheets.

“His meeting,” she muttered. “Who has a meeting at dawn out of town?” she wondered.

She tried to recall any conversation she may have had with her husband regarding an urgent meeting that required his attention at such an early hour. She could not recall one. Something terrible settled in her chest. What was her husband up to? She quickly climbed out of bed and yelled for Alexander. She went to his office only to find a letter quickly written in his hand. She picked up the letter with her right hand and read:

“Best of wives and to the best of women."

Her left hand flew to her stomach. She had a suspicion of what her husband was about to do. She remembered all the constant complaining Alexander did about Burr, Jefferson, and her father. She remembered the challenges the men threw out at each other. She was going to kill him herself.

“That idiot,” she growled. She ran as fast as her feet could carry her. She had to stop this madness before it cost her everything.

Within minutes Eliza was running with a speed she didn’t think could be possible for her age. She knocked on her former brother-in-law’s door at rapid speed. Stephen Van Rensselaer would not turn her down.

The door nearly flew off its hinges as Stephen jerked it open. He was not pleased at whoever decided to disturb his sleep at an early hour. He had a mind to yell and scream at the intruder until he saw Eliza standing at his front door disheveled.

"Eliza, has something happened?" he asked worried. Eliza frantically nodded her head and Stephen offered to bring her inside but she refused. She needed him to leave with her immediately.

“Stephen, I need you to take me to New Jersey now. I have a sinking suspicion Alexander is about to duel Aaron Burr. We must hurry.”

Stephen seemed to take his incredibly sweet time registering her words. She had no time for a conversation nor did she have time for Stephen to just stand there looking surprised.

“Stephen, we need to go. Time is not on our side,” she implored. 

“Are you sure Alex-

“Yes!” she yelled. “Grab your necessities and we must hurry,” she commanded. There was a sharpness in her tone that made him jump. Stephen begged her to come inside to gather his belongings.

Eliza momentarily went inside to see Stephen grab his own gun and she blanched. She grew to hate guns given the tragedy that had befallen her family three years prior. She silently questioned whether it was necessary to have such an item in their possession but she knew better than to voice her own apprehensions in the moment. The pair eventually got in Stephen’s boat and sailed for Weehawken, New Jersey. Eliza prayed they would not be too late.

“Why Weehawken?” Stephen asked.

“Because my husband is a masochist,” she thought bitterly. She went on to answer his question. “You know it is the same place where our son died and maybe Alexander thinks by dying in the same spot it can be his penance for encouraging Phillip in the first place,” she offered. “However, all logic truly escapes me. I just want to save my husband…and Burr from making a terrible mistake. I pray I am not a widow by dawn.

Stephen simply nodded as he continued to row faster also praying to the Almighty that he would somehow intervene before Eliza had to. He feared Eliza might be the one to pay a heavy cost.

They arrived on the shore and Eliza practically jumped out of the boat before giving Stephen time to properly dock it. Stephen caught up with her and they waded through the trees. Eliza nearly stopped at the onset of voices but she found the strength to carry on. She stumbled upon the horrific scene before her.

Alexander and Aaron both pointing their pistols at one another preparing to die but Eliza noticed the glint in Alexander’s eyes. Even from a distance she knew what he was thinking. He was throwing away his shot purposefully.

Without thinking, Eliza grabbed Stephen’s pistol from his side and marched ahead. She didn’t hear Stephen yelling her name. She didn’t hear the gasps coming from the men who appeared too shell shocked that a woman was suddenly in their midst and with a gun no less. The only thing she heard and registered was Alexander calling her name in an unpleasant surprise and his look of horror clearly written all over her face.

However, she couldn’t think of crumbling at the sound of it. She swiftly walked up to Aaron pointing the barrel of the pistol behind his head.

“If you pull your trigger Mr. Burr, I will not hesitate to pull mine,” she said. Her voice was icy and deadly even to her own ears and she was sure she saw an involuntary shiver run through Aaron.

“Mrs. Hamilton,” Burr addressed nervously.

She did not respond to his greeting but glared at her husband for being so careless. How dare he think she would be better off without him? What of their children? What of Burr’s own daughter? How could these two intelligent men not see beyond the moment? Lives would be forever changed if one of them or both of them died today."

“Eliza,” Alexander called out still in shock. “How-

Stephen decided to make himself known to all the parties involved. “I’m afraid your wife knows you more than you imagine Alexander.”

“Lower your weapons,” Eliza demanded. “Both of you,” she added. She ordered Stephen to grab both pistols and calmly walked around Aaron as if he was hers to devour. 

“Go home Aaron. Go home to Theodosia and let Alexander return to his family,” she said calmly. Her face was mere inches from his and she saw those black eyes just stare at her.

“You had no right to involve yourself,” he stated. "This had nothing to do with you." He was angry he had been robbed of his victory. This was his moment to beat Hamilton after thirty years of waiting. 

Eliza scoffed at Aaron’s tunnel vision. “You would kill a man over pettiness and it will be your name that will never recover. You will forever be a Judas. Your career will be dead but none of that matters as long as Alexander is dead and buried. You might as well die along with him. It will not be Alexander who will make Theodosia an orphan, it will be by your doing.”

The minutes seemed to tick by as Eliza continued her hard stare into Aaron's black and dare she say it, nearly soulless eyes. However, she could see something clicking behind his eyes and she hoped her words rattled him enough to see the light. His eyes flickered to Alexander and he smiled before turning his attention back to Eliza. “He doesn’t know what he has in you, does he?” he asked rhetorically.

Aaron backed away turning to his men. “Let’s go home. I believe Mrs. Hamilton has saved multiple lives this morning.”

Eliza seemed to exhale the moment Aaron was halfway across the river. She still felt the cold piece of metal in her hand and promptly dropped it. She fell on her knees as the adrenaline left her body and exhaustion began to take over.

“Eliza,” she heard Alexander’s distressed voice as he sank to the ground beside her.

She looked up to see his wide eyes filled with unshed tears and she promptly turned her body around to pull him into a fierce hug.

“Don’t you ever do this to me again,” she whispered into his ear.

“I won’t my love,” he pledged. “I think we should head home,” he continued after another moment of silence.

“I agree,” Eliza said.

She along with Alexander, Stephen and Alexander’s second left for New York.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliza makes her feelings known about the whole matter. Needless to say she is furious with Alexander.

The entire boat ride back to New York descended into a heavy silence. Alexander's second, Mr. Pendleton, along with Stephen, watched the couple anxiously. The men thought Eliza was going to unleash a tirade on her husband. They were more than certain Alexander was preparing for the blows his wife was surely to lay at his feet.

"Eliza," Alexander called out needing to break the suffocating silence.

"Not now Alex," she responded wearily and with a hint of anger. "Leave me be."

For once, Alexander took the hint and shut his mouth. As the boat ride continued, Alexander took chances to glance over to his wife. Her eyes seemed fixated on the calming waters beside her and he supposed it was easing her mind.

The calming waters were having the exact opposite affect on him. It was making him quite nervous. In the back of his mind he knew Burr was going to kill him today. In fact, somehow he knew time was about to run out for him. He was prepared to see his loved ones on the other side. His mother, Phillip, Laurens, Washington...all angels awaiting his arrival into the great heavenly gates to welcome him home. He could not shake the feeling that he was no longer meant to be on earth.

"We're back home safely," Mr. Pendleton said shaking the Hamiltons out of their trances. 

The four departed the docks with Stephen returning home at the behest of Eliza. Pendleton decided to escort the couple home to ensure that Burr was not lurking around waiting for the opportunity to finish Hamilton.

As they arrived at their home and all seemed clear, Alexander silently thanked him for accompanying him on this not so ill fated trip. When he entered his house he immediately heard the soft cries coming from his office.

The letter. 

He cautiously entered the office as Eliza reread the letter aloud and she must have sensed he was there. She faced him heartbroken as she continued to read his thoughts. Once she was finished, she walked up to him glaringly.

"How dare you?!" she yelled but it wasn't the words that stung him. It was the hard slap that came across his face causing him to stumble backwards. He barely had time to grip the arm of the chair in order to keep from falling right on his backside.

"Did you not think of me at all? Did you not think of your children?" she screamed.

He did not yell or let his own ire rise. He spoke softly. "I did think of you and our children. My time was up and I knew you would miss me but you would forgive me. I could not be a man who didn't honor his agreements."

She shoved him back as hard as she could. "It's always about you and your pride! You're a selfish bastard! Do you honestly think I care about leaving a legacy? Do you think I care about what history says about me? I care about my family which includes you. You did not think of me at all. I have lost my son, my daughter, my sister, my father and you want to add your name to the list. And you want to further torture me and bring mental anguish upon me by dying in the same manner as Phillip."

He seemed to blanch at her words and she could barely hold the smirk. She felt satisfied. If he was hurt by her words then good because she needed to say them. She needed to make him see how devastating all of this was for her. She needed him to feel her pain. She wasn't ready to stop.

"I have spent over twenty years watching you make enemies over political matters. I have seen you get worked up and involve yourself in many duels but this is different. Burr is your friend and you were going to throw away your shot. You were going to purposefully leave me a widow and your children were going to be fatherless. How could you place such a burden at their feet knowing what it was like yourself?"

Another heavy silence imposed itself between them creating a gulf Alexander did not think he could handle.

"How did you know?" he questioned after some time. "How did you know I was throwing away my shot?"

"Because even you cannot kill a man you've considered a friend," she answered coolly. "You'd rather be viewed as a martyr dying for the greater good. Your legacy would be a bullet not everything you have accomplished. Your precious legacy is all you care about."

"That's not true," he countered.

She tossed the letter in her hand to the ground and turned toward the fireplace mantle. "I always wanted you to pick me. To pick us. To pick our family," she said waving her hands around to get her message across. "Why aren't we enough for you? Why am I not enough for you?" she asked her voice breaking with every word she poured out.

Alexander sank in the chair beside him as each crushing word settled on his heart.

"You are enough, Elizabeth," he answered with a steadiness in his voice.

He rarely called her by her full name which caused Eliza to face him astonished.

"I didn't know how to be one without the other. I'm a man who had nothing to lose. I didn't expect to make it past twenty. I didn't expect to find friends. I didn't expect anyone else to love me. I had no one but myself to depend on. All I knew is that I had to make a name for myself somehow. I survived for a reason and I couldn't wait around for someone to point the way. I had to take charge and make my own path. I did what others would not do. I pushed until I got results. I made history know my name."

He paused to look at her waiting for a response but he didn't receive one. He continued.

"You have forgiven me for so much. I realize I took you for granted and I just expected you to be there at my side like a dutiful wife would. After the Reynolds incident, I thought you would leave me. I deserved it. I deserved your hatred. I ruined us and I paid for my mistakes. With Phillip and Angelica, you showered me with a friendship I missed dearly and I just wanted you to love me again."

Alexander stood in front of Eliza begging her to hear him, to understand him and to know his words were true. "I'm sorry I ever made you feel you weren't enough. You took a chance on me and I've let you down. Please, my dear Eliza, don't doubt my love and sweet admiration for you."

Her eyes didn't falter. She took him in fully looking at the man she married. His eyes were filling with tears once more. He was afraid she was going to think his words were lies to appease her.

"You owe me Alexander," she stated.

"I know," he said softly.

She sighed. "And you owe Burr an apology." 

He was ready to retort at such a notion but she shook her head to keep him from voicing his opinion. 

"It is because of you and your mouth that he felt the need to even agree to this duel. You marred his reputation and you need to help him rebuild his name. If you want to get back in my good graces you will start there and I will be present to hear your apology."

"But-"

"No Alex. I'm not taking the chance of something happening to either of you. You both can be highly stubborn and I'd rather be there to be the peacemaker."

A small smirk graced his features. "Yes, well you certainly handled your peacemaking duties fairly well this morning. I think Burr nearly pissed in his pants...and frankly, so did I," he admitted. "I didn't know you knew how to shoot a gun."

Eliza replied, "I don't know how to but Burr didn't know that nor is he going to find out." 

She took a step back from him. "For now we will go to bed and try to put this behind us for a few hours. I'm exhausted." 

"Have I lost your love Elizabeth?" he asked shyly after watching her walk away from him.

She held out her hand for him to take and he quickly accepted it. "No you haven't. However, there will not be a next time. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, my love."

Eliza settled into bed gazing at Alex's sleeping form. She saved him and she wondered if her intervention was going to bring about a disastrous result. She hoped and prayed it would not. She didn't think her heart could take another tragedy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander apologizes to Burr and an unexpected chain of events happens.

People do strange things for the people they love. Things they had no idea they were capable of and currently Alexander found himself in such a position. He and Eliza were standing outside of Burr's door with hands intertwined.

Eliza nudged him to ring the doorbell. He sighed as his hand moved toward it but he brought it down and focused on his wife instead.

"Is this truly necessary? Burr doesn't want to see me and I don't want to see him. I think we're good by avoiding each other," Alexander said.

Eliza leveled her harsh glare making Alexander squirm.

"Okay…good graces," Alexander said pouting and turned toward the door. He could feel Eliza smirking at him.

The couple waited for someone to answer. The door opened and Alexander stood their stoic until he heard a young woman's voice.

Theodosia Burr, a young girl Alexander had grown fond of over the years, answered only for her smile to turn to a frown once she laid eyes on him.

If Theodosia's eyes had the ability to send him to the nearest dark hole, he was sure he would have been there instantaneously. He deliberately ignored the harsh glare and remained cordial.

"Hello Theodosia," he greeted. "Is your father home?"

"Why do you want to know? What distressing proclamations do you wish to delve out today Mr. Hamilton?" Her words carried a disdain that rivaled Eliza's.

"Theodosia, dear. May we come in?" Eliza interrupted silently pleading with her not to be angry. Theodosia's gaze seemed to soften.

"Of course. You are welcome here anytime," Theodosia replied. "Please wait in the foyer while I retrieve my father."

"Theodosia, who is at the door?" Burr asked coming down the steps. He opened the door wider and resisted the need roll his eyes. Couldn't this man just leave him be?

"Alexander…Mrs. Hamilton," he greeted without much enthusiasm. "Please come in."

Alexander and Eliza were escorted into the drawing room and each silently wished this meeting would go well.

"I must say this is an unexpected visit," Burr said cautiously. He did not sleep for days on end after the near fatal encounter with Alexander and he worried that Alexander would had some trick up his sleeve. Had he come to finish what they started even with Eliza's present?

"Eliza and I wanted to visit you for a spell," Alexander explained and Burr tilted his head in bewilderment.

"Go on," Burr stated.

Alexander glanced at Eliza whose expression was unreadable. He sighed because Eliza would not let this go until he apologized and there weren't too many times Alexander issued apologies to his political rivals.

Burr's eyes traveled between them cautiously and out of curiosity. He remembered the feeling of the gun pointed at the back of his head. He subconsciously rubbed the back of his neck. These people had been kind to him and his family. They were even gracious to Theodosia when her mother passed but all that generosity seemed to dissipate over time.

"Have you come to challenge me to another duel Hamilton?" Aaron inquired.

Hamilton seemed startled at the question. "No. I don't want to duel. You're a terrible shot."

Burr bristled. "Alexander…

"Alexander, please," Eliza interrupted. Now was not the time to shoot off at the mouth.

"I'm sorry," Alexander apologized. "The duel was a mistake. I should have done many things differently."

Burr blinked as if he did not hear correctly. Alexander was apologizing and he honestly seemed sincere. He looked to Eliza who also wore an apologetic expression.

"You're finally apologizing," Burr said in disbelief.

"Yes," Alexander admitted.

"That was all I ever wanted you to do. You have sullied my name and you act as if I'm this great monster in the world of politics," Burr said. "Was defeating me that important to you?"

"To be fair, I picked Jefferson because I knew what he stood for," Alexander explained.

"But you hate him and I am supposedly your friend. You betrayed me," Burr replied.

Alexander could hear the obvious pain in Burr's voice. "Aaron, it was about what was best for the country and I thought Jefferson was the better choice. You're Vice-President so you still rose to political power," he explained but Alexander still couldn't believe Aaron made it to the White House. That position was his dream.

There was a small hint of anger and jealously Burr picked up on and he gleamed some satisfaction that he was able to accomplish something great and Hamilton could not tear it away from him.

Alexander simply nodded his head curtly. "I admit I shoot off at the mouth and I don't know when to pull back. Truthfully, I was a little jealous of your position. I will never be able to accomplish such a high standing."

A small smirk graced Aaron's features. "Hamilton…I never pegged you to be the jealous type. Well, I should take the honor and wear it like a badge."

Alexander huffed. "I'm glad to have been of service."

The moment of joviality disappeared as Alexander sobered up with his next words.

"You were supposed to kill me two weeks ago. Eliza was supposed to grieve for me and you…I suppose you would have fared well. I came so close to death and I didn't think I would die at the hands of my friend."

Aaron stilled. His eyes locked on Alexander and Alexander involuntarily flinched.

"I didn't want to kill you but it was either you or me and I naturally chose me. I realized after Mrs. Hamilton interfered that she saved me from a terrible fate. Killing you would have been my legacy and despite all I have accomplished no one would see me as a silent hero. I'd be a villain in the history books. You'd be a martyr and things still would work out for you."

"You have been a thorn in my side, Hamilton. We pushed each other and I know we are two sides of the same coin. Orphans set out to prove something. We wanted to be noticed and our names carved on buildings in recognition of our efforts. We helped build this country in our own ways. Yet, your tenacity carried you to places I only dreamed about. You are a far better man than me."

"Not true," Alexander refuted.

Aaron smirked once again. "Modesty is not your strong suit."

"No but I am learning," Alexander responded. "With some help," he continued glancing at Eliza again. Alexander inwardly breathed a sigh of relief as Eliza seemed relaxed.

"Then Alexander, I accept your apology," he stated. "I hope we never come to blows like this again."

"I hope not," Alexander replied genuinely. The look of devastation on Eliza's face and the anger that radiated off of her was something he never wanted to see again.

The Hamiltons left and started walking down the street to their home.

Eliza stopped causing her husband to face her. "Eliza?" he questioned.

"Thank you," she said kissing his cheek. "I know it wasn't easy."

He smiled. "No, it wasn't but I want to make you happy. I will do anything to make you happy."

She leaned her head on his shoulder only to feel something was amiss. Her hand flew to her stomach to try and quell the nerves down.

Alexander felt the small shiver run through his wife. "Are you cold?" he asked.

"No, I-

"Hamilton!" they heard. It was a cry from out of nowhere and to Eliza's ears an ominous one. They both looked up to see a man coming towards them with a weapon.

The chaos happened so fast there was no time to react properly. They both fell onto the cobblestone but only one got up immediately.

Alexander reached for his wife to make sure she was alright only to stare at the blood on his hands. Her blood.

"Eliza!" he screamed in terror. He cradled her near limp body in his arms. "Help me!" he yelled after several seconds seemed to tick by slowly. A crowd of people started gathering around and some tried to help Eliza from bleeding out completely.

Alexander willed his wife to wake up. He needed to see her eyes open and alert. "No, Elizabeth, don't do this to me. Come back to me!" he thought.

The last thing he remembered as Eliza was taken to the doctor was the sickening smirk of their assailant…James Reynolds.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is life without Eliza in it? Alexander ponders the possibility and it is too much for him to consider. Will Eliza survive the bullet?

Alexander only felt terror a few times in his life but this latest circumstance nearly undid him. His beloved was fighting for her life and he was absolutely powerless to do anything. He felt as if he was one step away from drowning in a never-ending abyss. He didn't think he could take it if anything happened to Eliza. She was supposed to have time.

He took a sharp breath into his lungs as he imagined the depth of Eliza's worry when she went looking for him. She took an enormous risk inserting herself into the line of fire. She was the only thing that stopped him from taking a bullet and now she was on the receiving end of one.

Whose idea of a joke was this?

He paced in the hallway outside the makeshift hospital room praying to God his wife would stay among the living. She had to live because time would not be so cruel. God would not be so cruel as to take her from him, from her family and friends.

"God, please save her life," he pleaded silently looking to the ceiling. Surely, God was going to answer his prayers. "Have mercy Lord. Please show mercy," he continued.

The bedroom door opened and Alexander's body seemed to weaken at the sight of the blood stained sheets balled up in the attendant's hands.

"How is she?" Alexander asked fervently. "Is she still alive?!"

The attendant held a neutral gaze and Alexander wanted to throttle him for his demeanor. "I demand that you tell me the condition of my wife!" he yelled.

"She's fighting," the attendant said not giving him any idea of Eliza's current state. "I must get more sheets and towels."

A small cry of relief threatened to escape him but nothing came out as another voice permeated the hallway.

Angelica Schuyler Church walked furiously. Her eyes were filled with shock and anger and Alexander knew he was going to be on the receiving end of her wrath.

"Where is Eliza?!" she asked. "Is she alive? Can I see her? Alexander, do you know who did this? Were you responsible for this travesty?"

The questions kept coming and every question thrown at him weighed heavily on his soul. Was he responsible for this? Maybe he should have died that day. Hadn't he suffered enough losses in his lifetime?

What was to become of his family if Eliza was soon to be dead and buried? The thought made him stagger against the wall and hold on for support.

Angelica stopped ranting and helped brace her brother-in-law. "I can't lose her," Alexander whispered. "She's my life."

Angelica blinked rapidly willing herself to stay strong for them. Her sister and brother-in-law needed her to be the voice of reason. "Listen to me Alexander," she commanded pausing until she had his full attention. "Elizabeth is a fighter and she will not allow herself to pass on to the next life. Besides, who else is going to keep you in line?"

The last line pulled out a chuckle. "She has done more for me than I can ever repay her for."

Angelica readily agreed. "We must pray and believe my sister will pull through. No one is going to die today," she declared and for one moment Alexander prayed again that she was right.

It felt like hours went by without a word from the doctor. As Alexander and Angelica waited their nerves were wearing thin.

"What is taking so long?" Angelica asked aloud.

"I don't know," Alexander said hanging his head in his hands. "I suppose the news can't be terrible."

The wait continued for another fifteen minutes before the doctor walked out looking weary.

"How is Eliza, Dr. Monroe?" Alexander asked.

"She's stable," came the reply. "But-

"But what?" Angelica asked clutching onto Alexander's hand out of fear she might faint.

"I'm afraid Mrs. Hamilton has fallen into a coma," the doctor answered. "The stress of the bullet seems to have taken a greater toll on her body and mind than we expected."

Alexander did not know what to think or ask.

"When will she come out of this state?" Angelica questioned.

"That is up to Eliza," he explained. "I pray she has a strong will to fight. You can see her now."

Alexander watched the retreating figure before turning his attention to the body laying prostrate in the bed. Each footstep grew heavier as he neared toward the edge. She appeared to be sleeping soundly and for a brief moment he could pretend that she was okay.

His heart plummeted when he held her limp hands in his own. His eyes raked over her and the tears began anew.

"My dear Eliza, I need you to wake up," he cried out. His voice was raw and the pain was too much to bear. "My darling, you need to fight. If you don't wake up for me please do it for the children. They need your love and guidance. I can't do this on my own. I'm not as strong as you. Please just come back to me. My love, please come back."

He threw his body on top of hers and wept bitterly. He felt Angelica's trembling yet comforting hand on his shoulder.

Eventually, the tears stopped and there was nothing but silence. It was too quiet for Alexander and he abruptly stood up from the bed.

"What is it?" Angelica inquired.

"I'm going out," he announced angrily.

Angelica cast a troubled gaze in his direction. "Where are you going? What are you planning to do?"

"Stay with her, Angelica. If she wakes up soon, she'll want to see your face," Alexander whispered. He left no longer listening to Angelica's protests.

It did not take him long to find James Reynolds. He was shackled in a cell at the sheriff's office. He was by himself sleeping away as if nothing happened.

Alexander was allowed to have an audience with him. The sound of a bang woke James up but as soon as he stared into Alexander's eyes a smile grew.

"Is she dead?" he asked and Alexander could hear the enthusiasm in his voice. He balled his hands into a fist.

"Why? After all this time…why?!" he yelled.

James stood from the bench and walked up to the bars. "Maria filed for divorce."

Alexander narrowed his eyes. "What does that information have to do with what you did today? Do you expect me to give my condolences for your marriage imploding? You nearly killed my wife. Why would you want to kill her?" he hissed.

"She was never the target…at least not initially," he answered truthfully. "But I realized that you were the beginnings of my problems and Maria has never forgiven herself for what she did to you and that insipid wife of yours. She says I'm no good and that she curses the day she ever laid eyes on me. The way I see it, you owe me."

"By taking my life? That's absurd," Alexander exclaimed.

"You specialize in the absurd, Hamilton. Needless to say, if I can't have my wife then you should feel the loss of the one person you took for granted. What do we need of wives anyway? Women are useless creatures to be disposed of when we grow tired of them."

Alexander eyes flashed. "And you wonder why Maria left you," he stated. "However, you will regret the day you put a bullet into my Eliza. I will have you begging for mercy once I get my hands on you."

James smirked. "No you won't. You'll be too busy grieving over a dead wife."

The joy that came across James' face was startling. It was as if Alexander was looking at the devil himself.

"Get me out of here," Alexander shouted as he went to the door to leave.

"Hey Hamilton…here's to death. Let's hope it claims you soon," James shouted from his cell.

Alexander nearly turned around but was caught by the sheriff. "Let's go Hamilton."

"What are you going to do with him?" Alexander asked the sheriff.

"He will get a trial."

"A trial? He doesn't deserve a trial. He should be put to death!" he screamed.

The sheriff sighed. "I understand but this is the United States and in the constitution-

"I know what it says. I helped write it," Alexander muttered and made the long walk back to Eliza's side.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliza has a choice to make.

Chapter 5

Laughter. A child's laughter was the only sound Eliza could recognize. She glanced around a plush green garden filled with flowers beyond her sight. It was such a lovely garden and Eliza was hesitant to walk through it.

More laughter filled her ears. She looked around but found herself alone.

"Who's there?" she questioned aloud. No one answered. She puffed crossing her arms over her chest. Someone was playing a game with her.

"Who's there?!" she shouted.

A child's laughter sounded again. It was heartier and more carefree than before. She whipped her head around to follow the sounds.

The sound of light footsteps alerted her to a presence. "Honestly, mother, have you forgotten my laugh?"

Eliza gasped. She was sure she was hallucinating the image of her now deceased son, Phillip. She closed her eyes and turned her body as well as her heart from enduring the ghost. This place wasn't real. It couldn't be real.

Yet, he called to her. "Mother, please, turn around. We don't have much time."

She reluctantly turned herself around afraid of those uttered words. "What do you mean?"

"I've come to take you home," Phillip said holding out his arm to her.

"Home. I'm going home to your father and siblings," Eliza stated. There was a sad look that passed over Phillip's face.

"No. I'm escorting you to the other side," Phillip said. "Father will meet us here one day."

A bout of panic shot through Eliza. How could she leave Alexander? How could she leave her children behind?

"He needs me. They all need me," Eliza said. "I can't-I-I just can't leave yet. We need…"

"Time," Phillip finished.

In the distance she could hear wailing.

The minute Alexander walked into the building, his heart pounded in his ears. It was too quiet. As he made his way up the stairs the sounds of cries grew louder. His mind and body bounced the rest of the staircase two at a time.

"Eliza!"

Angelica's wails filled his ears and he nearly tripped over his own feet. "No, it can't be!" he thought.

He stumbled into the room to find his beloved looking pale. "Angelica," he whispered. She turned with red and puffy eyes. Her face was blotchy and red. She stood up shakily barely holding onto the bed to support herself.

"Angelica-

"She's gone Alex," she cried. Her hands started to shake and her eyes filled with tears again. "She's gone."

Alexander rushed to her bedside and held her limp hands in his. "Whatever you're doing on the other side, stop and come back to me. I need you. I'm not ready to let you go."

He kissed her several times to will his breath to breathe for her. "Breathe for me love. Just breathe for me," he pleaded. "I need you to breathe."

"Alex-

"No!" he shouted. "I will not accept defeat. My wife is alive and I am not burying her. I am not having her funeral. I refuse to believe she has gone to the heaven. She is alive, Angelica. She must be."

His eyes gazed up at the ceiling. "God, I know you can hear me. I am your child and so is Eliza. Spare her life. Show us your mercy. Show us your grace. Please, just give her back."

He laid half his body on top of hers.

Eliza had tears in her eyes at the scene before her. As she watched Alexander and Angelica mourn she reached out to try and comfort them but there was an impenetrable wall separating the two realms.

"Mother, are you ready?" Phillip asked.

"I cannot go with you," Eliza said.

A slight hiccup escaped Eliza and Alexander thought he imagined it. His whispered calls of her name overshadowed any noise she made.

Seconds ticked by. "Phillip."

Alexander scrambled off her. "Eliza? Can you hear me?"

"Phillip," she repeated.

"No love. It's me, Alex," he responded. He silently thanked God, Jesus and the Holy Spirit for answering his desperate prayer. "You came back to me."

She tried to sit up. Alex helped her up getting behind her to brace her body. "Not so fast love."

"What happened?" she asked tiredly.

He kissed the back of her head gently. "That can wait."

"Alex, what happened?" she asked again.

He took a deep breath. "I almost lost you. Do you remember anything?"

She blinked trying to recall anything of importance. All she could do was register pain.

"Pain," she answered. "And Phillip."

"Phillip?" Alex questioned.

"He wanted me to go home with him," she replied. She felt Alex's arms grip her a little tighter. "I couldn't go. Not yet anyway."

"Thank God," Alex said. He would get the doctor in a minute but for now he would relish that he did not become a widower.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Eliza's near death experience.

The whirlwind of events that happened after Eliza's miracle healing was startling. Alexander recruited Aaron Burr to lead the charge in prosecuting Reynolds. Burr couldn't turn down Alexander's plea. There was a desperation in Alexander's eyes that could not be ignored.

The trial went quickly and James Reynolds was found guilty of attempted murder. He was sentenced to five years in prison but that wasn't good enough for Alexander. He wanted Reynolds dead for trying to take someone so precious to him.

In this fight came a conflict of opinions between Alexander and Eliza. She thought Reynolds could be rehabilitated. It would be another attempt of Alexander's to change his wife's mind. As they sat in their bedroom he tried to make her see reason.

"Eliza, you have to rethink this. You are petitioning the judge not to even send this bastard to jail. It's where he belongs. In fact, he doesn't belong in a jail. He belongs in a cold grave with no one else next to him."

Eliza shook her head. "I know where he belongs but what good is it going to do? People deserve second chances. Maybe even third and fourth ones. I gave you one. Why shouldn't I give Reynolds a chance to see the error of his ways?"

"Why?" he shouted before taking a minute to calm down. "I never tried to murder you. And you didn't see his face. He was practically relishing in the hope that you would die. He thought that I took Maria away from him so he would take you away from me. The man is the epitome of the devil. He doesn't get redemption. He doesn't deserve it. Everyone is not good Elizabeth."

"I'm aware that everyone who walks God's green earth is not all good and not all evil. I gained a new perspective when I saw Phillip. Time is short and I will not waste it on things I cannot change. I must move forward with my life. Moving forward means putting James and Maria behind me…behind us. As far as Reynolds is concerned, I believe I can be somewhat of a help. I've thought long and hard about this. He is no real threat to the public. I am petitioning him not to live in a jail for five years but to be sent away. Maybe getting away from us will be better for everybody."

She drops a hammer on him. "I'm visiting Reynolds today."

Alexander nearly lost his mind. " No way. It's not happening," he said. However, Eliza's eyes did not waver and his face fell. "Eliza, you're serious."

"Very serious. Angelica is going with me."

"I'm your husband," he argued. "I should be there with you."

"Yes, but you have a way with words that could rile Reynolds up. I need the opposite to happen."

"You're too good sometimes," Alexander stated.

XXXXX

The trip was daunting. Angelica held her sister's hand the entire ride there. Eliza could tell her sister was silently pleading with her to turn the carriage around. For Eliza, the task of meeting the man who tried to kill her was something she never imagined she'd do.

Yet, here she was walking up to the jail cell. She went in alone.

"Reynolds, you have a visitor," the warden announced.

"Hamilton, came to see me off before I die," James said laying down on his cot.

"No, Mr. Reynolds. I came to talk to you," Eliza said. Her voice was calm although she was anything but.

James swung his legs over his cot. He walked up to bars surprised. "What could we possibly talk about?"

"Your redemption," she answered. He only snorted in response.

"Sinners aren't redeemed. Ask Judas where he is."

"Christ gave you free will Mr. Reynolds. I am giving you the opportunity to choose life over death. Leave New York and start over. I've petitioned the judge to commute your sentence."

"You're lying," he stated.

"What reason would I have to lie to you?" she questioned.

"I don't trust you or your husband," he argued.

"And I don't trust you," Eliza said. "You capitalized on a scandal but look where we are. I'm on the outside," she continued. "If you don't want to take this chance to make something of your life then that's on you."

James looked at her strangely. He was trying to find deceit and mischief in her eyes but found none. "Did you truly petition the judge?"

"I did," she answered. "It's your choice. I believe in second chances. Have a good day Mr. Reynolds."

Reynolds takes Eliza's deal in the end.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've reached the end of the story.

It's been two years since the infamous shooting. Life took another turn for Eliza and Alexander in the form of another child. She was surprised to say the least but looked at this new addition as a blessing. She gazed down at the little girl in her arms. Their daughter, Abigail, reminded her of her eldest daughter. Abigail had Eliza's eyes and Alexander's nose. Eliza can already tell Abigail will grow up to do great things.

Eliza heard soft footsteps behind her. She turned around to see Alexander smiling like a Cheshire cat. "How is our little Abigail?"

"Our Abigail is fine," Eliza answered. "She's at peace with not a care in the world."

Alexander approached them and placed a kiss on Eliza's temple. "You're a saint. I will always thank God for the day you intervened in that duel. It was foolish."

"It was foolish but we learn from our mistakes," Eliza replied. "I'm just glad our family is intact. I still can't believe God blessed us with another child." The baby made a soft cooing sound causing both parents to laugh.

"Our little miracle," Alexander said. He looked at his watch. "We'll be late."

The couple went to Phillip's grave. Alexander took Abigail in his arms while Eliza knelt in front of the tombstone.

"Hello Phillip. It's mama. We have someone we would like you to meet," she said. "You have a new baby sister. Her name is Abigail. She's our miracle baby."

Eliza motioned for Alexander to kneel beside her. "She looks just like Angelica," Eliza continued.

"Hi my son. This is Abigail Angelica Hamilton," Alexander said.

The couple both had tears in their eyes. "He's at peace, isn't he?" Alexander asked.

"Yes, he is definitely at peace and he's waiting for us to be with him one day."

Alexander and Eliza walk back home to a new chapter in their lives. They both defied fate and lived to tell the story.


End file.
